Be Careful What You Wish For
by KBerry
Summary: Samantha is an ordinary girl with an ordinary life on Earth, dreaming of adventure. When the Doctor turns up she doesn't hesitate when he asks her if she wants to take a trip. But away from the safety of the imaginary worlds from her beloved books, Sam realises that in real life, adventure comes hand in hand with danger...


_So, this is a special fic dedicated to my FANTASTIC and brilliant friend, who goes by the name of The Vampire Avatar. Recently she got into Doctor Who, so for her birthday I've decided to give her her own adventure! It's what we all want, right?_

_I hope she enjoys it, and that anyone else who reads this does too. This chapter's just the introduction really, the real fun comes later!_

_And of course, the Doctor featured is the tenth Doctor. Because he's brilliant ;)_

_I'll stop going on now and let you read the chapter. Unless you've skipped this authors note and gone straight to the story. Although if you have, you can't read this anyway..._

* * *

***Doctor Who theme music* (see? Bet it's in your head, and you're imagining the TARDIS spinning around...And here comes the title and author!)**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By KBerry**

* * *

Samantha sat cross legged on her bed, a battered red notebook open in front of her. A small lime green lamp on her bedside table dimly lit the room, throwing her shadow across the wall. She chewed on the end of her pen, staring at the blank page. She had been told to write a poem for school, something that she would normally have been quite good at. She enjoyed writing things and reading, but tonight she just couldn't think of an idea. The title she was given to use for her poem was 'My Wish'. She glanced at the digital clock beside her. The time on its softly glowing face read nine thirty. She sighed and began to write.

_I wish I could wish for an idea for something to put in my poem 'My Wish'._

She put down the pen and looked longingly at her bookshelf. Many involved fantasy, incredible creatures and brave new worlds. All she wanted to do was open one of those books and once again enter one of those wonderful worlds…better worlds. She looked out of her small window and saw the stars winking at her from the night sky, as though inviting her to go to a place she could never reach.

She stopped trying to write and went over to the window. She stared out at the stretch of black speckled with twinkling diamonds and one softly glowing pearl. It was beautiful. Perhaps there were strange, fantastic worlds out there, just like in her treasured books. Planets with three suns, scarlet skies and amazing creatures. Maybe there was just blackness. Nothing. But she could hope.

Sam picked out a brightly shining star in the sky, and before she even realised the words had left her lips, she made a wish.

"I wish I could see some of those amazing things," she whispered, thinking of her life on Earth, of school, homework and rules. "Just once."

Her wish was met with only the desolate hoot of an owl.

With a heavy sigh, she put her notebook on her table, climbed into bed and switched off the light, leaving the curtains open so silver moonlight shone into her room, the stars watching her as she fell asleep, dreaming of impossible things.

* * *

_**THUMP.**_

Sam shifted slightly at the noise, but didn't wake.

_**THUMP.**_

She groggily woke, and opened her eyes a slit. She thought she heard something…maybe she imagined it.

_**CRASH!**_

Sam bolted upright, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She jumped as she heard an angry shout from the attic.

"OW! Who left all these boxes here?!"

_There was someone in the house._

Fear and adrenaline shot through her. She half wanted to stay in bed, but she forced herself to get out. She looked around for a weapon, and grabbed a bottle of perfume. She could spray some into the intruder's eyes if she was attacked, temporarily blinding him in a strawberry scented haze.

On trembling legs, she slowly went over to and opened her bedroom door, wincing as it creaked, and looked out into the dark hallway. At first she heard only silence and wondered if she'd imagined the voice, then heard a few more thuds from above her. Without daring to breathe, she pulled a chair over from the study, stood on it, and pulled open the ceiling's hatch to the attic. They never really used it, so the entrance was hardly ever used. There was no ladder, so she hoisted herself up with difficulty and peered inside. Her eyes widened.

There, standing in the middle of the dusty little room, was a blue police box.

_I must be dreaming, _she thought._ Or I've gone mad. _Suddenly, someone stepped out of the darkness of the shadows.

"Ah!" she shrieked with terror, lost her grip and nearly fell, but the man grabbed her hand before she did. Her bottle of perfume, however, tumbled down and smashed into glittering shards. Shaking from shock, she looked into his smiling face.

"Careful," he said, pulling her up. She stood and stared at him, speechless. "Are you OK?"

"You…you're in my attic," she stammered.

"Yes! Sorry, I didn't mean to land here, it just sort of happened," he said, turning to the blue box. "I had meant to go the Planet Zalior, but I seem to have taken a wrong turn."

"…Who are you?" Sam asked, surprised she could speak at all.

"I'm the Doctor, very nice to meet you," he said cheerfully, extending a hand. She shook it nervously. "And you are?"

"Sam," she said. "I live here."

"_Here_?" the Doctor asked incredulously, looking around the cobwebby, dusty room with rat-gnawed boxes. "Do you ever clean or tidy up?"

"No, not here here, downstairs. This is just the attic, nobody really uses it. We just store old stuff up here in boxes."

"Right," he said, nodding. "Sorry, I'll be off."

"You woke me up," she said accusingly, fear giving way to annoyance. She folded her arms. "I was having a dream."

"Sorry," he said. "Was it a good dream? When I dream sometimes they're good dreams, but sometimes I dream I'm being chased by the clawed frog-monkeys of planet Booloid."

"Well, in mine I was sailing across the ocean on a giant marshmallow."

"Ah. That's a pretty good dream."

"I suppose…and what do you mean, planet Booloid?" She frowned. "And what's that massive blue box?"

"It's a space travelling time machine. The TARDIS."

"Seriously."

"Seriously, it is." He paused. "I'm sorry for interrupting your good dream."

"Um…it really doesn't matter."

"Even so…" He grinned widely, his brown eyes sparkling. "I should make it up to you."

"…How?"

"I have a space travelling time machine. I bet I can think of something." He looked at her shrewdly. "So what do you say? Want to take a trip?" Sam was nervous, but also excited, and she couldn't help smiling a little.

"Where to?"

"Wherever you want to go." He opened the TARDIS door, and held it open for her. She took a step forwards, then stopped.

"I have to be back for school tomorrow," she admitted.

"Well, I can't promise that you'll be exactly on time, I'm afraid," he said seriously. "Still want to come?"

"What do you think?" He beamed, and she ran past him into the TARDIS. Her jaw dropped as she looked around.

"It's…it's bigger on the inside!" she gasped as he came in behind her.

"Yep."

"It's... amazing and impossible!"

"Yep."

"…did you build it?" she asked, running around and looking at things, taking it all in. The abundance of buttons and dials, the towering structures of coral, the strange hum that the room emitted so it seemed almost alive.

"It's from my home planet." She froze.

"Your…what?"

"My home planet." She couldn't believe her ears.

"Any chance that your home planet is Earth?"

"No. I'm from the planet Gallifrey."

"You're an alien," she said quietly, not knowing whether to be intrigued or afraid. "But you look human."

"No," he said irritably, and pointed at her in accusation. "_You _look Timelord!"

"So that's what you are? A Timelord?"

"Yes." He watched her face. "Is that a problem?"

"No," she said quickly. "No, that's fine." His face lit up again.

"Good!" he said, dashing over to the console, his footsteps clanging against the metal floor. "Is there anything you want to see?"

"I don't know…something new, something amazing…I've always wanted an adventure, Earth is so boring-"

"But there are amazing things on Earth!" he interrupting, looking genuinly shocked. "People! You're on Earth! Humans!"

"Human's aren't that great," Sam said. "We're pretty boring, really."

"You're so wrong," he said, and she shrugged. "You only really appreciate something after it's gone," he told her seriously. "You might find you miss it after a trip with me."

"I doubt it," she muttered. He held her gaze, then turned away.

"I can see you won't be swayed. But it's good to stick to your beliefs, unless they're the wrong beliefs. Sadly, if you believe it in the first place you clearly think your wrong belief is right, so you'll go ahead and stick to it anyway, even though it's wrong." She blinked at him.

"What?"

"You better hold on to something!" he said excitedly, completely ignoring her question. He pressed some buttons, pulled some leavers, and the TARDIS gave a sudden, enormous lurch. Sam was flung forwards and she grabbed onto the edge of the console as the TARDIS shook wildly.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor yelled, as the TARDIS spun into the unknown…taking Sam with it.


End file.
